


In His Dreams

by JamesBestGirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Depression, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, F/M, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: Sara finds herself asking Gideon if Len ever dreamed about her, the answer she got was a suprise





	1. Chapter 1

_"What the future might hold for me… and you… and me and you."_

 

_"You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard, you better be one hell of a thief." She could see him, but suddenly he started to disappear, she reached for him but the was clutching air._

Sara woke in a cold sweat, she sat up slowly remembering what she had been dreaming about. It had been the same dream, the same dream she had dreamed every night since the oculus, every night since he had sacrificed himself for the team. Every night since he had become that thief, every night since he had finally stole her heart. Sara wondered around the Waverider until she had found herself where she always ended up, outside _his_ room. She walked in and slowly found herself outside his wardrobe, reaching in to take one of _his_ jumpers. In one move the jumper had found its way over her head and fell around her loosely. Sara walked over to _his_ bed in three graceful strides. She wrapped her self in _his_ blanket. 

Sara began to wonder, like every night before, what the future might have held her and him. She wondered when he had realized there might have been a future for them. Sara's mind could wonder for days, but she couldn't figure out why she thought about this. _Did he ever dream about me._ Sara stopped cold, had she really just thought that, but her mind continued to think about it and with every second she grew more and more curious.

"Gideon" Sara said softly.

"Yes miss Lance" Gideon replied.

"Did… Did Leonard ever dream about me?" She asked. Sara knew how she sounded, she sounded insane, but she had to ask.

"Yes miss Lance, almost every night" Gideon said knowingly. Sara was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Miss Lance, if you wish to see the dreams, I could have you dream them instead of your own." Sara felt something in her heart lift at the thought of dreams which were not only his, but dreams which were not filled with nightmares.

"Yes Gideon, that would be perfect." Sara said before she was again alone. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, But this time her dreams were filled with happiness and him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sara walked through the Waverider, wondering endlessly. She found herself in the Galley, she could see him standing drinking his coffee._

_"I left you some." He said gesturing towards the half full coffee pot._

_"Thanks" She said. After she poured some coffee she joined him at the table. She looked at him, taking in every detail. The way his blue eyes shined in the light, the way his hands had rested on the table so close to hers._

_"Sara" He said questioningly. She looked at him and smiled._

_"I've been thinking, about what the future might hold for me… and you… and me and you." He said staring down into her eyes. If eyes were the windows to the soul, he could see everything._

_"And what do you see, for me and you." She said longingly._

_"Oh I don't know, A house with a white picket fence with a red door and a dog, maybe." He said sarcastically._

_"Well if that’s the future you see, lets see where it takes us, you know destiny and all." She said with a bright smile._

**This is the first chapter in this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to excercise your right to comment. : P**

**XOXO**

**RedPheonixWitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably wont be posting as fast as this but I will get at least one chapter up a week. So that no one is confused Len is 2 months behind Sara's story right now but he will quickly catch up with hers. without further ado hear is chapter two.**

 

2 months earlier 

"There are no strings on me"

Len closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to die. He could feel the heat radiating from the oculus. Before everything went black he thought about Sara, about the house with the red door and the white picket fence.

 

He felt a sharp pain when he regained consciousness, a constant throbbing in his head. Len opened his eyes and looked around, this apartment, no house, seemed familiar but he couldn't ever remember being here before. His hand went to reach for his gun before he remembered giving it to Sara 

"Crap." He said with a sigh. He quickly walked over to the curtains and pulled them open…

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

When Sara walked to the Galley the next morning she felt lighter than she had the day before. She almost skipped into the Galley before she saw Mick sitting drinking beer. Sara wasn't going to judge, she had spent her fair share of mornings drinking. She made some coffee and sat down at the table next to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ray walked in. 

"Good morning Sara, Mick." He said. Sara smiled and nodded towards him. Sara could swear she saw a hint of hurt in Rays eyes when Mick refused to acknowledge him. 

"What you making?" Sara said watching Ray get out the frying pan. Although Gideon could replicate food, some things were better if made themselves with food from whatever time they ended up in.

"Bacon and eggs." He took a short pause before finishing. "Would you like some?" Ray asked.

 

"No thanks, Coffee is enough for me." She said taking a gulp, scolding her throat in the process. She noticed that once again Mick had ignored Ray. Ray smiled but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. Sara decided to go back to her room and get a fresh pair of clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Len looked out he could see more houses dull gray houses, but the one he was in had a white picket fence. He heard something break downstairs, he quickly but quietly made his way downstairs. He could see someone brushing up a broken glass. Blonde hair and a slim figure. She looked up and smiled up at him.

"Slipped out my hand." She said with a light laugh. He stopped cold. His mouth went dry. 

"Sara." He said quietly. 

"Yes." She said with a bright smile. He walked over to her as soon as she stood up and just held her in his arms, hoping she wouldn't disappear. 

"What was that for." She asked when he finally let her go. 

"Nothing. I just, I missed you" He said with a light smile. He took a moment to look at her fully his eyes falling from her t-shirt to the jeans she was wearing. He stopped and looked at her stomach again. He could see a small bump starting to form…

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Sara could feel the tension rising. When they were heading out to fix a time aberration when she could hear them arguing. 

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ray asked. Mick slammed down the bottle of beer that was in his hand and turned to face him.

"Because YOU went and messed everything up with your feelings about" Mick stopped himself. Sara could see the anger building up in both Ray and Mick. She had to intervene, but if they didn't get it out now then something could go wrong in the mission.

"My feelings about what Mick, My feelings about YOU" Ray shouted. Mick glared at him.

"YOU don’t know what you're talking about, You've been too exposed to those fumes that it's making you insane. YOU DO NOT LIKE ME HAIRCUT" Mick shouted back. "No one likes me" Mick mumbled. Ray looked at Mick with sadness. 

"Mick I like you, I thought you liked me too," Ray said with a sigh. Mick grunted and walked over to Ray, Mick rested a hand on his shoulder before walking out. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Len stood still. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him, there was no way she was pregnant.

"You coming to get breakfast," Sara said turning around and heading to the kitchen. She turned on the news just as a headline came up about STAR labs.

"Dr. Harrison Wells has opened STARR labs for public viewing, after 10 years of extensive research…" 

He recognized that name and STAR labs that were Barry's "Flash Hideout" He couldn't understand this. Why do he and Sara have a house? Where am I? He thought…

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who has commented or left Kudos, they really do motivate me to write more. Please don't forget to use your right to comment.**

**XOXO**

**~ RedPheonixWitch**


End file.
